


Virginia and the Visitor

by PhookaUpsidedown



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: Gen, shenanigans in congress, this is really dumb but i had to start somewhere with this fandom lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhookaUpsidedown/pseuds/PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: Another dull day in Congress, another opportunity for Richard Henry Lee to find something to do with his time.





	Virginia and the Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i am in this fandom now so. enjoy this and maybe some day i'll have something that's more of a thing than this is

Thomas was momentarily very confused when he looked up from his book. When he had started the part, he had someone sitting next to him. Now that he glanced up, Richard Henry Lee was nowhere to be found. At least, not where Thomas was looking. Frowning to himself, the younger Virginian marked his place and started to actually look, only slightly surprised that Lee had moved away so quickly. The real surprising part was that Lee had gotten away so quietly.  
An eyebrow raised, Thomas rested his head on one hand. Congress was going, as ever, slowly. The Carolinas were invested in a card game, and Rutledge wasn’t even leading it. No, the youngest delegate was out cold, using someone else’s coat as a makeshift pillow. Thomas supposed that Neddy was a very different sort of twenty-five-year-old than he had been. Definitely got into more, and had to cover for the recent absence of his older brother, John. Thomas didn’t really blame him for skipping out on this one.  
Next place to look was toward the door. Something had possessed Roger Sherman to examine his own shoes for damage, and he looked half asleep doing that. Thomas watched, trying to hold back a laugh, as Roger made a dissatisfied face, trying now to balance one shoe on its toe. When it thumped back down onto the table, Thomas could see Sherman’s shoulders move in a sigh. Completely normal.  
Thomas skipped over the corner where Doctor Franklin presided, knowing very well that the man was asleep, and watched John Adams for a bit. He was writing, always writing, furiously, with a very serious look on his face. For all Thomas could tell, it could have been an angry letter complaining to his cousin Samuel, or a happy one to his wife. With Mr. Adams, a scowl could convey any emotion, and Thomas didn’t quite know how to tell them all apart yet.  
Skipping over most of that side of the room, with a moment to watch bickering Delaware, Thomas’ gaze shifted to the front. John Hancock was staring up at the ceiling, and Thomson…well, Thomson probably deserved to be paid more than any of them. Still, Thomas found himself unable to find Richard. And Richard wouldn’t have gone out unless he’d said something. The younger Virginian frowned, utterly confused. Until, that is, he felt someone elbowing his leg.  
With a start, the man with the auburn hair looked down to the floor beside him. There sat one Richard Henry Lee, smiling brightly, petting a dog. When had a dog gotten in? And how were both the local stray and Lee being so…quiet?  
“Tom, look! I taught him how to sit!”  
Though Lee’s voice was only at a pale imitation of a whisper, it seemed that nobody else gave him any mind. Good. Might give Thomas something interesting to watch for a bit.  
“Did you? I thought he would do that already.”  
Lee shook his head, scratching the dog behind its’ ears. “No. Wouldn’t do it before. Watch, you tell him sit.”  
Thomas looked back up, for a moment thinking that this was too ridiculous, then decided that no, it was better than Congress by a mile. Grinning himself, he leaned over Lee’s head.  
“Sit,” he told the dog, and to no response. He couldn’t help but grin at his fellow delegate’s badly suppressed laughter.  
“See? No magic touch. Me, though!”  
Thomas watched as Lee flicked a finger down at the dog, who sat. Lee’s arms twitched a bit in excitement. In an attempt to ward off a typical whoop, Thomas found himself resting a hand on Lee’s shoulder. If something could shake in excitement so much as to rattle his teeth, Thomas decided that Lee would be it.  
“You know you can’t keep him, don’t you?” Thomas asked lowly.  
“Says you. My dog now! Aren’t ya, boy?”  
Even the dog managed to stay quiet enough, giving just the softest of barks in response. Lee turned to beam up at Thomas for a second before turning his attention back to the dog. It seemed like the next step was going to be rolling over. With a shake of his head and a grin, Thomas went back to his book. At least he would have a dog show to watch when he got through with it.


End file.
